Kisshu's Birthday Surprise
by ilovekisshigo
Summary: THEY ARE BACK! IT'S OUR FAVOURITE ALIEN'S BIRTHDAY AND HIS BROTHERS AND SEVERAL OF THE GIRLS BACK AT EARTH HAVE ORGANISED A SECRET PARTY AT CAFE MEW MEW JUST FOR HIM. Lucky boy! ONLY, KISSHU ISN'T HAPPY ABOUT ANY OF THIS, BUT WHY IS THAT? AND HAS HE REALLY LOST INTEREST IN HIS 'KONEKO-CHAN! No longer discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, as you can see, this is my first FanFiction, and I've been wanting to write a TMM story for a long time now (I just didn't have the guts to do it). But now, I have written one, and I'm not sure if it turned out as well as I thought so... um, yeah, enjoy! Oh, and btw this is going to be a completely KxI story, but it won't really start that way in the first couple of chapters. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. **

-  
Chapter 1 - In your dreams, baka!

It was a glorious sunny morning, the sky as blue as the sea, without a speck of cloud in it, the sun shining ever so bright. Welcomed by the summer's gentle breeze and delightful warmth, Ichigo took a step outside her classroom, stretching every muscle in her body and appreciating the warm welcome of the sun seeping in through the windows along the corridors; that was beginning to fill up with sweaty, tired and worn-out students emerging from their lessons.

The air was hot and humid and it didn't help that she was stuck in a 'prison' all day, having to work her limits while catching up with the rest of her class mates, who always seemed ahead of her. Part of her wanted to strip down to the last clothing she wore and jump in the big round fountain in that park near Cafe Mew Mew, the route she normally took everyday to go to work straight from school. The other part wanted to stay put right where she was and enjoy the beams of light radiating through the gaps of the leaves of the trees outside, that fell on her face.

Her skin tickled as she walked along the corridor, irregular shapes of shadows falling in some places of her skin like grey patches, and the thin layer of sweat that coated her entire body making her clothes stick to her skin, like it does on a rainy day. Looking around, she saw it was the same for everybody else, and she was afraid to take a deep breath in, for there was a sour, tangy stench of sweat – like the smell she'd find in her clothes after a full day of working out – that hung in the air.

Not only was her brain worn out, after seven hours of schoolwork and exams, her body was too. She slumped her shoulders in tiredness as she began to take the steps to the floor below; where there were shelves and shelves full of students' shoes and other belongings. Ichigo walked through the mingle of girls and boys her age, weaving in and out of different shelves that ran along the room in rows, kind of like a library.

She was half-expecting her two friends, Moe and Miwa, to greet her at the end of the day like they usually did, but then remembered that they were suspended from school for two whole weeks, for getting into a big fight the day before yesterday. That was just typical of them, always trying to protect ichigo whenever some snooty girl came along to make fun of her or make remarks about getting dumped by Masaya.

Well, it was more like she dumped him, but it wasn't like she was ever going to tell them that. She'd probably be beaten up before she could even explain that things weren't working as well between them. Which was true: after the final battle with Deep Blue, Aoyama was taking his success in winning over Deep Blue a little too far.

Like, he would always boast on about how 'his' little Ichigo – well, she wasn't _his_ anymore – wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him and his mighty strength, whenever Mint or Ryou made negative comments about her lack of work in the cafe. Or how he'd always use Ichigo to gain popularity with the other girls, by making stupid remarks about how she should care more for the environment in front of them, making them all laugh at Ichigo. (That got them a few broken noses and rib-cages, by her one and only friends, Miwa and Moe, who tried to protect her from being bullied by the other 'Ayouma fans'.)

That, Ichigo had to be grateful for. If it wasn't for those two, she'd probably be having a mental breakdown from all the girls and boys who snickered at her from then on. For what? Just because she's not doing enough to save the planet? Uh, hello! If she were to recall, it wasn't just Aoyama who have saved Earth that day: it was her and all the other Mew Mews too. She sure does miss her friends...

Speaking of Mews, Ichigo had a reason to look forward to going to the cafe today, _even_ though it was her day off. Firstly, there was no Ryou! She had been told that he fell sick from food poisoning, so at least she didn't have to be bossed around for not doing her work at the cafe. Secondly... she had been invited to a surprise birthday party for a certain _'special'_ someone today. Ichigo tried to find out who it was – and why Keiichiro, Lettuce and Pudding were all excited about it – but no matter how many encounters she had tried with Keiichiro and Lettuce, or how many times she tried to bribe Pudding with sweets and candy, she still couldn't find out.

She didn't bother with Mint or Zakuro, as they never get excited for anything, and Ryou was too ill to even pick up the phone. Did Aoyama know anything about this that she didn't, since he's always there and pestering her at the cafe? Ichigo could try asking, but then again, the party is being held on their day off, so only the cafe Mew Mew staff would be there; Masaya not being one of them. Since everyone she could think of, who would give her a clue if she begged them, was ticked off her list, the red-haired girl guessed that she would just have to wait and find out.

She took her normal shoes out of it's place on her section of the shelf. Putting them on, she replaced the now-empty space with the school shoes she had been wearing all day, and slung her bag over her shoulder, trying to bear with the weight of her homework. Brushing the dust off her uniform, which built up as the day went by, Ichigo looked behind her seeing Aoyama collecting his belongings just as she did, to the locker/shelf opposite hers. He swapped his regular shoes with his school ones, and before he could put them back, he noticed a pink heart-shaped letter. Aoyama picked it up and read the intricate Japanese lettering that was written ever-so delicately and beautifully with pink and red ink; it's swirls at the end of every Hiragana alphabet character and the scent of expensive sweet rose perfume sprayed in all corners of the page, adding yet more beauty to its precious words.

Ichigo heard a few giggling here and there, that she could just about pick up with ears – even though her Mew powers were at rest for two years. With the cat genes still there and running in her blood, she located with her senses where the whispering and giggling came from and to her surprise, it came from a couple of girls who was younger than her year, all hiding behind the next lockers down the hall way. It didn't take much to guess that they were Aoyama's secret admirers, being all nervous as they were when he looked up, as they disappeared out of his sight immediately. He took one one look at the letter in his hands and then one look at Ichigo, who gave a small silent laugh after seeing the hope in his eyes. Did he really think she wanted him back that badly, that she had to write to him, instead of just talking to him? Yeah right, she thought, like I need him in my life again.

He, after getting his hopes up, thinking it was Ichigo who wanted to get back together with him, scrunched the piece of paper up in his fingers, like it was a waste of his time. Those _fingers_ that cared for the environment; the _very_ ones that held tightly around Deep Blue's neck draining the life out of the demon, the day he had saved Ichigo and the Mews and the whole of Earth for that matter. And, just like that, he chucked it away – in the recycling bin of course – on his way out. How rude! Ichigo thought. Ignoring the love letter, which could've taken those girls hours to do, was one thing; but throwing it away was just over its limit! It was such a good thing that the younger schoolgirls weren't there to witness it, or they would have gone home with saddened broken hearts. Tightening her hands in two strong fists with anger, she stormed out into the playground, ready to give that careless, no doubt cold-hearted boy a piece of her mind.

She regretted going outside in the boiling heat so quickly at once, as she shielded her eyes with her right arm, forgetting the beams of the powerful sun rays that blinded her. After a few seconds of having her eyes getting adjusted to the sudden change of light, she ferociously searched around for that no-good, stuck up Aoyama, turning her head left and right, losing him among the sea of students – who were all buzzing around, rushing to get home. But there he stood, leaning against the school iron gates, so casually with his arms folded and one leg bended touching the gate behind him, like he had all the time in the world; paying no attention to the wave of girls passing by him, smiling to him with hope in their hearts.

All the more to get angry, Ichigo stomped her way through the courtyard, excusing the students who swayed aside, avoiding the fire-of-anger aura around her. "So it wasn't you then?", Aoyama began, flipping his jet black hair, in an attempt to woo the approaching girl (and other girls around him, who unquestionably did). Ignoring the irritating question, Ichigo stood face to face with the jerk, noses almost touching and pointed a finger at his chest. "How could you be so insensitive, you cold-hearted baka?!" she questioned harshly, grabbing his shirt tightly, twisting it around its collar. "What ever do you mean, sweetheart?" he lifted her chin so her lips were just barely an inch away from his.

"Oh, don't 'sweetheart' me, you loser!" she pushed him away, taking a step back, "Do you know how much effort could have been put into that letter?" Ichigo pointed towards the building behind her (meaning to point at the letter he left behind), whilst still facing Ayouma, adding, "Have you even considered giving other girls a chance?". But all she got was a shrug and another whip of his hair. This was enough to make her so angry, she could just knock him out then and there. He fiercly grabbed her by the shoulders bringing her closer to him again whilst she struggled to get free, smiling at her sympathetically – as if that was all it would take to own her heart again. Frustrated by this, Ichigo growled and yelled, "Answer me then!"

Just as he was about to pull her into a hug infront of everyone, she bit his arm and he instantly retracted it, rubbing where it was sore. The red haired girl laughed at his pathetic face, then turned to make her way home; only to be held back by someone tugging at her wrist. Her eyes followed down to her hand, and up the tanned, built-up arm, which she had just bit a moment ago. "Can I at least have a kiss… or shall I lie to my diary again?" he uttered pouting his lips with that unattractive pathetic face of his again, one she was disguised to see. Snatching her arm back she simply replied, "You can lie to your diary again." Ignoring the counter statement to his lousy pick-up line, he continued. "Oh, come on. I know you want to..." he said, and Ichigo couldn't imagine that he spoke seductively to her for the first time with a dirty hint to it at the end, as he raised his eyebrows twice, while leaning closer to her face. Thinking it was quite hilarious, Ichigo slammed her hand into his face, pushing him with quite a force. "Pft, whatever!"

Ignoring the odd looks she received from her school peers and the gob-smacked look on Aoyama's face, who still layed on the ground after he toppled over from the fall, Ichigo strolled her way home, through the park, as she normally did. She couldn't help but laugh to herself every few minutes, thinking his face was the funniest look she'd seen in years and even though she earned a few wierd faces from the passerby's, the grin on her face continued to stay that way throughout her whole journey home. The red-head always had a feeling he wanted her back, but why now, all of a sudden?

_Well, whatever he thinks, I'm never accepting him, no matter how much he tries. If you really think I'd fall for you again; in your dreams, baka, in your dreams…_

*End of Chapter*

**So what did you think? I really didn't want to make any of them 'out of character' but I had to with Aoyama (yuck) so that Ichigo could hate him from the begining of the story. That way, there would be nothing between her and Kisshu later. I know a lot of authors write about Ichigo and Aoyama still together and then Kisshu comes along and she falls in love with him instead, and all that, but I thought it would make Ichigo look like a cheater if she and Aoyama were still a couple in the begining of the story. So I have made them been apart for almost two years, Ichigo wouldn't feel any sorrow or love for him later when Kisshu does come in. I shoud also add that ****_she did not dump him for Kisshu_****, but because Aoyama was using her to gain popularity, to make a little fun of her, and being a baka all the time. This means that, again, Ichigo is not a cheater chosing Kisshu over Aoyama. I'm sorry Aoyama fans, but I really can't stand him, and I hate him so much! Anyway, enough of me talking. Please review!**

**Side note: Guess who that 'special' someone is... :) **


	2. Chapter 2 - We are Coming Down to Earth

**I'm back again, with more adventure in stock of course! I'd like to thank all those who have read and reviewed and I promise, as long as I am alive, I will try to update all the time. I do not want to lose your interest, as everybody's reviews really make me smile!**

**kisshuismylife: I'm glad you found the first chapter interesting, thank you for being the first to comment, and I hope you do keep reading.**

**MewMewLight271: Thank you for saying my first ever FanFiction chapter is awesome! (You are too!) Well done for guessing who the 'special' birthday boy is. Well, I guess the title did give it away a little, and I am also happy how Ichigo gave Aoyama a piece of her mind, too.**

**OkamiAmaterasuLuver: Here's your next chapter, enjoy!**

**Ahsoka-Tano22: I also think that Kisshu and Ichigo are always meant for each other too, thanks for reviewing!**

**C4ttY24: Your comment was wonderful, it really made me smile. :) I will definitely keep on writing and thank you a million times if you do review every chapter!**

**Mew-Star-Mew: O_o (how'd you guess that Treehugger wanted her back?!) Clever girl... at least you don't know how Aoyuck managed to find out the return of Kisshu; or why Kisshu thinks she's still going out with 'Mister Big-of-himself'. Phew... *sweat drops* Thank you for reading and reviewing btw!**

**fanofyours: I agree with you 100% that Masaya should not be too out of his character, but a little stubbornness won't hurt. Also, thank you for complimenting about my descriptive words and character choices, please keep reading!**

**Again, thank you all for commenting; (I can't believe I got 4 follows and 4 favourites!) I won't let you down! Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew.**

-  
Chapter 2: We Are Coming Down to Earth

Ichigo, who felt she was beaten to a pulp after an entire week of school, didn't ever think as much as she was wondering right now: _Who is it?_ was the only question replaying in her head the moment she strolled passed the cafe in the park, like it was an unforgettable broken record. It was the only thought that had been bugging her for quite a while now – a lot of her thoughts do – but as earlier said today, she was just going to have to find out and wait. Like always…

A while later, when her house came up in view, she gave up; thinking it would be pointless if she got too excited about the wrong person, and so, she merrily skipped along her garden porch and approached the front door. Taking a deep breath in of the hot summer's heat, Ichigo mentally wiped the thought away as if she were cleaning a window. "Tadaima" (I'm home), Ichigo called out to her mother, as she shut the door, dropping her bag near the stairs on her way to the kitchen.

"Welcome home, honey", Sakura pulled her only daughter into a gentle soft hug – unlike the one that Aoyama was _about_ to give after school– and kissed her sweaty forehead. "How was school today?" she asked as always, letting go of her child and making her way to the fridge. Sakura gathered up a few vegetables, washing them under the tap for a few seconds, then cutting them into small fine pieces.  
"Fine", seemed to be the only teenaged girl's response, as she pulled out a chair and collapsed into it.

After a whole day of working endlessly to her wits, Ichigo felt as if it would take a crane to lift up the state she was in; literally. Every bone in her body ached, her muscles overworked, feeling like it was dragging her weight into the chair as she slumped further down the seat, that half her body was now under the table. She could _try_ to sit up straight but it took a lot of energy, which she needed to regain, to do so. Her breathing was deep and slow, almost lulling her to sleep.

Ichigo watched her mother dropping the cut-up carrots and cucumbers into a boiled pan of cooked pasta, who then popped the lid back on, steam escaping from its edges. That's how she felt like dealing with Aoyama: steam puffing out of her ears, unable to control herself, just wanting to get her anger out. A smile was bought back to her face, and it was difficult to brush it off, soon leading her chuckling uncontrollably every few seconds.

"Ichigo, my darling, I'm afraid I won't be home this evening", she paused, her back still turned on the red-haired girl, unaware of the giggling fit her daughter was trapped in, "So you might feel a little lonely for a few hours, since your father is not at home". That's right, Ichigo almost forgot about her father's absence: He was promoted a well-paid job to train young boys and girls in Kendo and Karate, the original Japanese martial art, in North Korea; meaning that he had to live in some place else where. Not forgetting his family of course, he visited his wife and daughter every so often, perhaps staying with them after every fortnight, bringing along with him lots of music CDs, mini souvenirs and much love. Ichigo was proud of her father, even when she does desperately want to see him again, as it is a great accomplishment for himself and his family. Tears almost welled up in her eyes, how sweet it was of her father for remembering them.

She wiped them away, not wanting her mother to see her 'baby' like this, before Sakura turned herself around to Ichigo again. Smiling sweetly, Ichigo responded, "That's okay Mum… I'll be needed at the cafe anyway today". Regaining a bit of her energy again, Ichigo stood up and pushed the chair back under the table, her clothes not as sticky as before and the sweat clearing away. Giddily, she advanced out of the kitchen into the hallway and, picking up her bag that was left under the stairs, she crawled up the never-seem-to-be-ending mountain up to her room, throwing her school bag and homework onto the bed.

Ichigo felt the need to take a bath badly, her skin and hair smelling awful, the icky uniform crumpled like paper against her skin. She preceded the bathroom and began to run the bath, turning the hot, but mostly cold, taps on whilst taking her clothes off. Once the tub was almost full – _almost_ that is; it was Aoyama who got her into the habit of not wasting too much water, thus doing 'more for the environment', pft – and tiptoed in. The cat girl squeezed a generous amount of her favourite strawberry and vanilla flavoured shampoo into her palms, crumpling her cherry-red hair with her thin dainty hands, reaching all the corners of her scalp. After scrubbing her body with rose-scented soap, she rinsed the bubbly lump of foam out of her hair, remembering to moisturise it afterwards with conditioner.

Stepping out of the tub, she opened the small window of the bathroom to let the foggy steam clear away and made her way to her bedroom, in a fluffy, lime-green bathrobe gown. She allowed her fresh and clean hair to air-dry, afraid of damaging it with any heat, and used that time to decide what to wear. This was probably the most toughest question that nearly all teenage girls have to face, everyday: "Hmm, what shall I wear tonight?" she questioned to no one in particular, rubbing her chin in deep thought. Ichigo rummaged through her closet taking clothes on and off its hangers; reaching for clothes and putting them back in, swapping different combinations of clothing, and throwing clothes above her head as she ransacked every drawer, unsatisfied that she could not find the ideal outfit. Looking at the time on her new pink and red strawberry-shaped clock that was her last present from her father, made in Korea, she realised that there was not enough time left in her hands.

Eventually, she did manage to grasp on the final and impeccable outfit, after mixing and matching, and changing her clothes for maybe the fifteenth time that hour. Ichigo adored it, looking at her reflection; twisting and turning her body at different angles to get a glimpse of herself, admiring her choice of style. She wore an orange tunic top that had long puffy sleeves gathering at the wrist, which was short cut just above her waist – showing off a little of her slim and toned porcelain body – with a small glittery gold bow sewn near the neck-line. She had put on an off-white, almost cream coloured, skinny jean and decided to wear knee high brown leather boots, which she left near her bedroom door.

Now all what was left was her hair; Ichigo wasted no time by grabbing her hairbrush, last left on top of her vanity, and started brushing the tangles and combing the knots out with her fingertips. She ran her hand through her cherry-red hair, deciding to leave it out tonight, and adjusted her bangs with cute red hair pins. After quickly slipping on a pair of golden hoop earrings and two gold bangles on either wrist, (and applying some eyeliner and mascara with a touch of eyeshadow); she took her favourite perfume and sprayed it a couple of times in front of her. Ichigo then briskly walked through the tiny droplets of her favourite strawberry aroma, that showered its scent mercifully around her, falling on every inch of her body, reminding her a little about Mew Aqua...

The mew rushed out of her room in a flash, clutching her phone on the way out. Suddenly, she stopped halfway descending the stairs, thinking there was something… missing. Of course; she left her designer boots behind! Ichigo promptly climbed up the stairs again, and ran across the hallway in bare feet. Once reaching her room, she looked around for them, and soon found them lying on its sides on the floor just under her window. She walked around her bed, and picked them up; searching for anything else she might forget. Her eyes landed on her lip-gloss selection and she couldn't help but put at least one of them on.

Without even thinking, her hand reached for the brightest glossiest reddest one, and, unscrewing the cap off with one hand, she coated her lips with the smooth shiny formula, over at the mirror. She saw her reflection, and, though it would be complimenting herself, she admitted that she did look beautiful. Indeed.

Checking herself out for one last time, Ichigo hurried down the steps towards the front door, only to be stopped by her mother, who wondered why she was in such a hurry if she wasn't going to do work today. That, Ichigo should ask herself: _What is the real hurry, anyway?_ She questioned mentally in her mind. "My my…", Sakura started running her eyes over Ichigo's outfit, "who's the lucky boy this time, eh?" Her mother lightly elbowed her sarcastically, while grinning like all happy women should do.

_Oh, is that what she thinks?_ "No no no no no", Ichigo laughed it off waving her hands trying to shake off the thought. Pretending not to believe her, her mother crossed her arms and creased her eyebrows, mumbling "Mmhm". Ichigo, thinking that Sakura really did assume she was going out on a date, argued that, "Really mum, I am just going to the cafe for someone's surprise birthday party. Really! I mean it, I'm not lying–"  
"Don't worry, honey", she cut her off, placing her warm hands on the cat girl's fragile shoulders, "I was just kidding." Sighing with relief, Ichigo explained how she was invited to someone's surprise birthday, although she did not know who, that was organised by some of the girls at the cafe.

"Well then, you better get going", Sakura led her daughter to the front door, who was now putting on her leather boots. Just before Ichigo stepped out of the house, into the mid-summer evening heat, her mother gave her a quick peck on the forehead and stood by the doorway, waving the red-haired teen goodbye.

Ichigo took the normal route as usual, walking along the road of her house, turning right twice, then a quick shortcut through the park, which surrounded the cafe. Her steps were slow paced and steady, as she tried taking Sakura's advice: There's no need to hurry. Gazing at her surroundings, Ichigo noted how the passerby's were reacting to the evening sunset. Mothers were chatting to other women of their age, pushing buggies, while some carried their babies; little children were running around playing 'catch' and other out-door games, some of which were enjoying themselves in the playground; older boys were racing passed each other, on their new skateboards, etc. No matter which direction Ichigo turned to, she realised that the atmosphere around her was completely positive.

However, a shadowy figure which she could not guess who stood there besides a tree far away along the path, lurking around the bushes. She could just about notice his features: his dark olive skin, and jet black shiny hair, his thin but well-built body... the information ticked away in her brain, working the data she had seen, turning around like gears in a clock – it didn't take much brain cells to guess who it might be. "Aoyama!" she whispered, expressing in shock, unable to move a limb. _What do I do? I can't let him see me like this, or else he'll force himself inside with me_. But then again, she did not care, for she was sure he wouldn't be invited. After all, it's not like they're together anymore, meaning that the mew mews did not want to bother Ichigo with him around.

Taking another quicker route across the park, she escorted through the patches of green luscious grass, instead of along the pathway (where she thought Aoyama was); soon regretting wearing boots in the middle of summer, as her toes started warming up. Ichigo took a look at her footwear, and for every step taken, it reminded her of a little memory backwards, until she came to a point where she could recall going back in her room, to get her boots, that she left behind on the floor 'under her window'. The more steps she took towards the direction of the cafe, the more she recalled the events that happened to her, in a backwards sequence.

Way back in the midst of her memory, she could then picture herself looking at the mirror when she picked her best and final outfit, and how she turned around admiring her reflection; then looking aside to the boots which she have left next to 'her bedroom door'…? Wait! Hang. On. A. Second. If Ichigo first left her boots near the door, what was it doing when she next found them near her _window?!_ The cat girl shivered at that memory, disbelieving that it wasn't her who have moved it, although she couldn't remember a single time she had touched it after she looked at herself in the mirror…

Her concern was soon perished in a blink of an eye when Cafe Mew Mew came into view; its cute heart-shaped windows and pink-coloured bricks, becalming her worries, with its adorable architecture, sedating her nerves. In fact, everyone who passed the innocent-looking building probably felt that way. Ichigo couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something 'magical' about that cafe whenever she would go inside; even if it was simply just a cover to hide the Mew Project Base!

After making her way inside the back exit of the cafe, searching around firstly confirming whether or not Aoyama had been following her – much to her imagination – Ichigo ascended the stairs of the dark and gloomy passageway, seeing the glow of light that outlined the door to the main room. As she neared closer to it, Ichigo grasped the golden door knob, rotating it and crept in slowly. "Ichigo-oneechan!" cried Pudding, the youngest member of the Mew team, pouncing on the poor red-haired girl – who almost practically fell backwards in shock. "You've decided to come, na no da!" she emphasized, hugging Ichigo tightly, restraining to let go, as the mew encircled in her arms struggled to be let loose.

Managing to shrug the monkey-mew off her gently without upsetting her, Ichigo observed the cafe's main room, awing the ornamental decorations that were already put around the cafe; jaws dropping at the effort and preciseness everyone put into it. There were bright green and black bunting flags that rise and fell in equal distance intervals (like the letter 'U' repeated again and again) continuously going around the entire circumference of the circle-shaped room; and birthday banners, hung from the ceiling, criss-crossing the entire dome from one corner of the room to the next, like a twelve-pointed asterisk.

Glittery green and turquoise balloons were scattered randomly across the floor, some bobbing up and down, swaying side by side as some of the waitresses left and returned to the kitchen; carrying silver trays heaped with bowls of all the types of chocolate and candy Ichigo could ever think of.

The pink tea tables, regularly placed in the middle of the cafe, were now pushed aside to the edges of the room – again, spread out at equal distances, like the petals of a flower – each with silver cake stands in the middle; creamed and sprinkled variations of scrumptious mouth-watering cupcakes mounted on every individual level of the stand. Zakuro, the purple-haired model and Mew member infused with the genes an endangered Gray Wolf, placed the some of the bowls, carrying sweets and chocolates, around the cake stands and strutted ever-so perfectly back to the kitchen. The white and pink-padded chairs, its seats and backrests curved and shaped into carved hearts, were stacked up in two bundles of piles on either side of the main entrance's twin doors.

Ichigo was amazed – no, _astonished_ – by the aspiration shown by every member of the cafe, except for Mint Aizawa (the rich and spoilt ballet dancer, the Mew Mew representing the endangered species of the Blue Lorikeet) of course, who simply settled herself down at one corner of the spacious and extensive room, and merely sipped her evening tea. As usual, the cat-girl muttered shaking her head; but putting that aside, Ichigo was the only one who had not been asked to lend a helping hand. Strangely enough, wasn't it her 'role' as a waitress to do the most work around here? By all means and without a doubt, she presumed that it was obviously because Ryou Shirogane wasn't here! _Whoever this person is_, she wondered, _must really be special!_

Lettuce, the most understandable waitress, dressed in a brown long skirt and lime green strapless top, caught Pudding helping herself endlessly with candy – only just placed on the tables a moment ago – after following the trail of shiny plastic sweet wrappers, which led her to the cheeky monkey girl. Pudding, who sat under one of the tables and unaware of Lettuce's presence in the main room; sneakily reached her hand out to pinch another few sweets, but oddly was only met by air – and after wafting her hand helplessly above the table she was crouching under, she soon discovered that the bowl was no longer there. "Is this what you're looking for?" Lettuce asked, squatting at the younger girl's level, clasping the bowl of sweets that was half empty. Pudding guiltily nodded in embarrassment and pretended to notice something behind Lettuce – who fell for the trick, thinking something happened – and didn't realise Pudding using this chance to grab herself a few more sweets.

Ichigo however spotted this, and decided to hide the rest of the bowl, which contained Pudding's only favourite candy, in a secret place away from her sight. "Thank you", Lettuce mouthed and bowed gratefully, before returning back to work. Ichigo welcomed her friend back and started walking into the stockroom where Keiichiro normally stores his ingredients in, and placed them high up on a shelf which she was sure it was out of Pudding's reach. She felt deeply sorry for the little blonde, but knowing what was right and what happens when she's in a sugar rush, Ichigo left the room and tiptoed to close the latch on top part of the door, locking the room.

If Ichigo had bothered to search about as she left for the kitchen, she would have realised Pudding tailing her all the way down to the stockroom, unknowing the whereabouts of the young mew mew, who hid besides a large box put outside in the hallway. When the Mew leader was out of sight, Pudding peered out of the cardboard box, filled with little polystyrene balls that stuck to her clothes and hair, wistfully frowning upon knowing that Ichigo had locked the way into the room. "At least I managed to get a few of these before it was taken away, na no da!" she sighed eyeing the treats in her palms, then slipping the last of the sweet drops in her pockets.

She mentally promised that she will give all of the remaining ones to Taruto, seeing last time it was his favourite too. Impatiently fidgeting around all week, she just couldn't wait to see him again! Just thinking of his adorable cute face and those calming hazel eyes she could melt into; that smile he would unintentionally give her – quickly realising the emotion he accidentally gave away unwillingly – made her sink deeper into the box, drowned by her blissful, soothing day dreams…

***Flashback:***

Despite her age, Pudding managed to feed and put all five of her younger siblings to bed, who already started snoring the moment she finished reading them their favourite bed time story. After a hard day of work and raising her siblings like her father expected, wishing and kissing them all a good night, the monkey-infused mew tumbled onto the couch of their living room, too tired to reach for the phone's voice message button. She had been wanting to listen to it all day, even though some were anonymous callers, but remained distracted in her busy persistent schedule.

Unable to stand up, Pudding kicked one of her legs, causing her slipper to fly off her feet into the air; and, as it carried on spinning endlessly, she lashed out and caught it in mid-air. The thirteen year old then aimed the slipper at the phone set, no more than a metre away, at an angle she predicted will make the cord-less phone fall out. Doing so, she thrusted her white fluffy slipper with as much force her muscles could bear, throwing it at the base of the holder – and like that, it darted across in one line, eventually landing on her lap.

If she had enough energy, Pudding would have bobbed up and down in excitement for improving her direction and aim with her non-dominant hand, but because she couldn't pick herself up from the couch, she gave a wide cheerful grin. Pudding pressed some buttons to activate the voice mails and putting it on the loud speaker, she silently waited for the oncoming messages. The first few were from Heicha's day care centre explaining that they'll be having a day-trip to the zoo soon, and some were Pudding's so-called fiancé, Yuebin, stating that he found a new job teaching martial arts. Beginning to get bored of listening, she started drifting off to sleep, but was pulled back to life by the very last one; the message that startled her so much, she almost fell off her seat.

"Hey monkey girl!" the voice echoed mindlessly in her head again and again, making the phone slip out of her hands in shock. _Could this even be true? Was it really him, after two whole lonely years?_ Was she dreaming? Managing to catch it before it fell on the floor, Pudding clutched the human communication device in her palms, squeezing its hard frame as she longed more for his voice, holding it as if her life depended on it. _Taru-taru!_

She tried picking up every sound, every minor detail but due to her monkey genes, that weren't half the power the cat girl had, Pudding could only hear the crackling of the lost connection, and soon lost hope that Taruto 'had' really remembered her. Just as she thought her dreams were going to be shattered in a million separate pieces, the message became much more clearer.

"It's me; Taru-Taru! I meant… Taruto! Yes, it's Ta-ru-to " he continued, pronouncing every syllable of his name loud and clearly (embarrassed by what he had first called himself). Pudding couldn't help but giggle, picturing the blush of red creeping through his cheeks right now. _So he did remember me?_ "Um, well, we'd like to tell you before hand, this is Pai and me by the way, that we're coming to Earth for a visit to surprise Kisshu for his birthday", he announced, so casually, like it was no big news and Pudding wondered if he was secretly jumping about in excitement or not. After all, he did have a tendency to hide his feelings, afraid that showing his emotion is humiliating and shameful. But that's what Pudding loved about him: his sudden change of personality.

Then the message was handed over to Pai, who simply, in his monotone, stated: "Yes, what Taruto said is true. We are coming down to Earth. We truly wanted to astound Kisshu this year, he'll be turning sixteen and I'm certain he still wants to see his 'konecko'. We will arrive at approximately sunset, this Friday evening near your cafe. Please do not tell anyone about this but the purple wolf-girl, that tall chef of yours... and maybe, Lettuce as well. See you then."

As soon as the message ended, she held the phone over her chest, close to her heart, eyes twinkling with hope; her Taru-Taru was coming back! Keeping in mind, the young mew mentally promised that she would make sure that Kisshu had the best 'Sweet Sixteen' birthday ever. A friend of Taruto's was a friend of hers, no doubt. Pudding was too stunned for words. It had to be a dream; she was so sure of it. Even if it was, it was the best dream she had in years, and after replaying what she had heard continually at the back of her mind; she soon, very slowly, gradually drifted off to sleep…

*End of Chapter*

**So what do you all think? How did her boots manage to across to the other side of her room? Was it really Masaya who was following her at the park? I know that I should have updated sooner but I'm a little new on FanFiction so I got a little stuck on uploading to chapters...**

**Side note: Guess, if you think there is any reason, to why Ichigo was trying to look her best (remember, she still doesn't know about Kisshu)?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Wake Up, Birthday Boy!

**bet you've all been waiting to read about Kisshu's entrance in the story, as much as I have been waiting to write it! However, the first and second chapters is what you might like to think of as "filler chapters" (tee hee) and I'd like to point out that, even if they don't contain much action (or Kisshu), they are very important to the story. This is because it gives you an idea of what has been happening over two years, like: Ichigo and Aoyama broke up, Shintaro doesn't live in Tokyo anymore, Ichigo still works at the cafe, Pudding still thinks about Taruto, etc. If I started it from this chapter and you had no idea of the background story, there will be so many explanations and flashbacks, that you'll forget what part of the story line you're at. **

** Cute doctor: The MORE you want, the MORE you'll get. **

** Mew-Star-Mew: Thank you for commenting and I will update ASAP, nice guesses to the side notes, btw!**

** C4ttY24: Yes, I've figured out what you meant by 'Update' and 'Review' and I'm sorry if the chapter ended a little too quick for you! Thank you for reviewing as always. (Who is MewLollypop, btw...?) **

** kisshuismylife: You don't have to know the answers to the questions. It's better if you don't, that way I will always have surprises for you!**

** Ahsoka-Tano22: I'm so glad that you found it adorable, and I can't believe I made someone sigh like four times! I think that Taruto and Pudding are really cute together as well, and I'm also happy with the Mew/Alien pairings too. About Aoyuck... I'm not so sure about killing anyone in the story, no matter how much I hate them! But do not fret; Kisshu will deal with him later... [Insert evil laugh here].**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. **

Chapter 3: Wake Up, Birthday Boy!

Earth, the home planet of the human race, the celestial body orbiting the brightest star – the Sun – came up into view, as the extraterrestrial spacecraft of the Cyniclons entered the nine-planetary Solar System. As the ship swivelled left to right, avoiding the shower of meteorites that bombarded his way, Pai pulled the bulky red lever hauling a great force, making the entire ship jolt at an accelerating speed.

The purple-haired alien then set it to auto-pilot, a customised setting of the spacecraft that he contrived to automatically land the ship in any desired location, once arriving at 2.9 billion miles of Earth's diameter. Unbuckling his seat fastener with one click of a button, Pai stood up, stretching every muscle in his body, after staying seated for three long consecutive days. He felt stiffened; exhausted by the lack of inactivity he experienced and the boredom of flying the ship it held – then hesitatingly floated his way to Taruto's wing of the ship.

Meanwhile, the younger alien sat on the floor of his bedroom, searching and fiddling with old Tokyo newspapers he managed to keep in well condition since the day he left Earth. They were scattered all around him, piles of articles he tore out of the papers, all containing blurry and pixilated images of the monkey-infused Mew. Though ordinary people may have skipped these pages, thinking it was as hilarious as UFOs and flying saucers, Taruto maintained them with extra care and caution, as if they were an ancient family heirloom; restricting anyone who placed a finger on them... or even come near it! In fact, none of his brothers knew he collected such things, for he was embarrassed that he would be laughed at.

The youngest alien would secretly wake up whilst those around him were asleep, hours after midnight, examining every detail of Mew Pudding: her yellow fiery costume when transforming, her blonde scruffy hair after a whole day of battling, her fuzzy curled tail when leaping high up into the air. He could recall every moment he spent with her, be it fighting in the park or talking deep underground a stadium dome, and he cherished every second of it, replaying her words in the back of his mind; smiling at the sweetness of her tone. Her childish, adorable, rhythmic voice was what he longed for, and after two whole lonely dull years without her, Taruto was frightened that her heart may belong to someone else now – a thought he was afraid to believe.

Just as the preteen alien began to flick through each and individual pile, there was a loud banging on the door, startling poor Taruto; and knowing that the sequence of the deafening loud knocks was coming from his older brother, he was terrified that his little secret would be blown. "Wait a moment!" he exclaimed, sweat already building up on his forehead. Not wasting a single second, Taruto leapt up into the air and swiped his hand across the articles and pictures in one swaying motion, teleporting them inside his built-in wardrobe – his back pressed against its doors to stop the stash of papers that were just _bursting_ to get out.

"May I come in?" Pai asked over the door not even a second later, whilst slowly turning the handle before even getting permission to go in. "Yeah, you can now!" Taruto couldn't help but answer, mentally kicking himself for checking out the Mews at this time of the day _and_ forgetting that Pai was still awake. The purple-haired alien poked his head out, suspecting anything incredulously suspicious and wondering why he was ever leaning against his wardrobe with an anxious look across his face. "Are you hiding anything?" he sceptically questioned, creasing his forehead, and narrowing his eyes. "No", Taruto fiercely shook his head, lowering his arms that were once spread apart to keep the doors shut, folding them to uselessly prove his point, "Why on earth would I hide something from you, my dear brother?"

"For your information: we are not on Earth yet", Pai began to point out in a monotone, opening the door wider as he took a step in. _And what ever do you mean by I can come in 'now'? _he wanted to ask – but, aware that Taruto would just lie his way out of it as usual, Pai reluctantly kept that question to himself. "In the mean time, would you care to help me awake the probably-angry-at-me-because-I-knocked- him-out-a-few-hours-ago Birthday Boy up?" he pleaded (but not literally begging on his knees). Taruto nodded his head instantly, showing his approval; _anything_ to make the older alien leave his room – for he was struggling to keep hold of the wave of newsletter piles inside his wardrobe that was so eager to pour out. As Pai departed away from the anxious boy's room, Taruto heaved a sigh and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand in relief. _That was way too close!_

He floated aside quickly, expecting a wave of Mew Pudding pictures and paintings to splash onto him once he stepped away, but luckily everything remained intact. He made sure that there was no trace of evidence left and followed his brother to the birthday boy's room, finding heaps of cushions chucked everywhere – guessing it was to scoot Pai out. "Leave me alone" a muffled yawn came from under the reversible black and green duvet cover.

Pai turned around as the bedroom door opened, shrugging his shoulders at his youngest brother who walked around to the other side of the bed. Kisshu, the green-haired playful and usually-energetic Cyniclon who would be turning sixteen in just a few hours, slept grumpily under his duvet, reluctant to wake up. He had been knocked out by Pai with one powerful blow – well, it was actually more or less having methoxyflurane anaesthetics being held up against his nose and letting him unknowingly inhale it, putting him into a deep sleep. That, Pai regretted. He should have known better to lock him up somewhere in the ship that cannot be broken out of, instead of using a sleeping gas – which meant that waking Kisshu up, who was normally a deep sleeper, was like a living nightmare.

They tried poking, pinching, slapping, shaking but nothing seemed to work; not even Pai's powers – which were simply tapping him on the forehead whilst thinking of him waking up! The two blood-related aliens couldn't blame Kisshu though; it was mean and horrendous for them both to put him into sleep like that but it's not like they could help it – after all, if there was anyone who could find out the truth in one snap of a finger: it was Kisshu. And letting him discover their planned surprise, was the last thing they wanted. Pai slyly slipped his hands under the bedspread, reaching underneath for one of its corners and looked over at Taruto – who then gave a nod of approval. The two boys then mimed three fingers at each other using them to count down to three seconds; two seconds; one second...

Pai abruptly tore the covers off the green-haired teenager before Taruto bounced on top of him like a brutish wild animal surging at its prey, ear-splittingly shouting, "WAKE UP, BIRTHDAY BOY!"

That was all it took to shake the deep-sleeper out of his artificial dreams. Kisshu shot up from bed in a straight slick sitting position in shock, banging his chest against Taruto's jaw, who spontaneously flew backwards from the force, but then regained his balance mid-air, after spinning a total of three full circles. Ignoring the pain, Taruto teleported behind Kisshu and shoved him out of his own bed with the assistance of Pai, who tugged his arms and pulled his legs in an attempt to thrust the drowsy teen out of the 'dream zone' his mind was solely trapped in.

Kisshu waved his arms and kicked his legs violently, trying to shake off his brothers who stopped him from returning to the cozy wonderful world of fantasy, he was presently experiencing. "Have we got a surprise for you!" Taruto expressed as if he were a ceremony announcer, rising and deepening his voice at every word for effect. The soon-to-be sixteen year old stopped thrashing about immediately, turning his head to the voice's owner, and raising his eyebrows, asked, "Really?"

"Mmhmn" Taruto nodded truthfully and signalled Pai to teleport them to Earth; the only planet in the entire universe they three only had interest in, apart from their own. Pai lowered Kisshu down onto the floor and tied a white blindfold over his eyes, restraining him from realising their surprise once they have arrived in Earth's atmosphere. The landing was stable: the ship remained intact, nobody detected a single outer-space movement, which meant Pai's new spacecraft instalment was a success. Before he could pat himself on the back with astonishment, Pai teleported Kisshu to Inohara Park along with Taruto, and together they began to lead their adoptive brother towards what they thought was the biggest shocker he would ever have.

Kisshu felt excited and at the same time, anxious. _I wonder what the surprise will be_, he repeatedly questioned to himself many times as they strolled through the pathway in the forest; the trees falling behind them with every step taken. The blindfold started to get irritating and he was caught many times trying to lift a little of the fabric upwards to take a peak of the view. "Boy, I can't wait to see the look on your face!" Taruto babbled as he looked behind him, "Right, Pai?"

His older brother walked alongside the blind-folded Kisshu, guiding him through the line of trees and bushes with one sturdy hand on the boy's back, aiding him on the right route. He speculated how Taruto ever knew his way around the woods of Inohara Park – or rather claimed that he did – and wondered if that had to do with the disbelieving excuses he'd always give to roam all around Tokyo; whilst Pai did all the 'brainy work' of their mission on Earth.

"Is that so?" Kisshu smirked, flashing one pointy, pearl-white canine to the accompanying alien who escorted him, on his left. After half an hour since he gained his consciousness from the knock-out, he got over the fact that Pai put him to sleep for a few hours; even if it was considered cruel to do it to your own brother. Well, adoptive brother, that is; but since it was extremely rare for Pai to care so much for one's birthday that he actually travelled to another dimension in the universe, Kisshu decided it was worth to be thankful for the surprise waiting ahead for him.

Pai did not answer, only nudging him to go further into the woods; which nearly came to an end. The trees split apart to reveal acres of green luscious grass, recently mowed along the entire strip of land that had civilians resting peacefully in the sunset and children running around with joy and picnic blankets spread across under trees offering shade. Flowers of every colour and size bloomed out of its buds – bees buzzing and scooting from one blossom to the next, in search for nectar – and refreshing fruits, ripe and scrumptious growing from every branch, ready enough to pick. But it was not the liveliness of the park that amazed Taruto – it was the approaching building that appeared standing magnificently before him: Cafe Mew Mew.

Cafe Mew Mew, the secret base of the Mew project – and the headquarters of five female superheroes servicing for the protection of Earth and its mankind – stood innocently with its layered pink and innocent brickwork. The windows heart-shaped, the golden swirls above the entrance, and the miniature patches of bushes surrounding it, made the cafe unique from all others; added by its sweet, gentle semblance.

The three aliens drew near the entrance, walking below the green-hedged archway that warmly welcomed them into the charming aura of Cafe Mew Mew. Taruto spun on his heels as his brothers joined him down the stone-slabbed pathway, rubbing his hands together in shrilled excitement as Pai took a step besides Taruto and gave a slight nod. "You may take your blindfold off now".

As Kisshu did so, untying the knot behind his head eagerly, Pai announced in a formal, ceremonial manner, "Kisshu: our brave and lawful saviour, our caring and compassionate brother; we'd like to dedicate you..." Pausing for effect, he and Taruto strode in opposite directions from each other, hands presenting the cafe behind them, as Kisshu's eyes grew wide and expressionless – his lips to some extent parted.

"Happy Birthday!"

But the astonished and amazed face was not what they saw: just an unexpected bewildered, despondent frown with tearful and saddened amber eyes. There was no smile, grin, or beam or laughter. There came no jumping or awing or cry-of-happiness. In fact, there were no emotions he expressed – only a blank and distant grimace.

*End of Chapter*

**I know it's been, like, ten days since I last updated but I went to the countryside for the Easter holidays (vacation) and I have never been bored in all my life, but what's worst, is that... THERE IS NO INTERNET! So I apologize. I'm also sorry that this chapter is very short...**

**Side note: How did Taruto strangely know his way around Inohara Park (that is what it's called, right?) And, why didn't they just teleport to the cafe?**

**P.S. I'm sure you have noticed my side notes at the end of every chapter I've written so far. They are not necessarily the answers to the next chapter/s, but they are just something to keep my readers thinking, until the next chapter arrives! Please review! **


End file.
